Play Ball (Sandlot fanfiction)
by T-Bone101
Summary: Carly use to live in Utah and go to the sandlot everyday and she moved away she had a very good best friend before she left Benny was his name will they see each other again or will he not recognize her. Read to find out what happens.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Carly and people in Califo.

(That's her in California after she hit the ball and the picture up there that's her clothes and hair.)

The Cali Baseball team

Josh

Jacob

Jake

Austin

Thomas

Tyler

Adam

Cameron

Brayden

Carly (for now)

Carly Pov

Hi my name is Carly Smith i use to live in Salt Lake City, Utah but i moved to California the guy in California never let me play till i got a infield-home run and then they let me start to play with them i wish they would have treated me like my old friend and just let me play at the beginning but i guess they never had girl wont to play or any that play ball at all.

At Ball Park...

"Hey Carly are you ready to play ball." Josh said. yeah sure let play ball up first is Josh. He swing and misses that is on folk. Second he swing and he hit the ball between left and center he got to second base. Next up Austin he got up and he hit it a line drive to left field and he got up to first base. Now here goes Carlee She hits the ball 9the video she hit it and about got caught at home but jumped over the catcher ( the video). " Man where did you learn to hit like that Carly." Brayden said. Let's just say for now a old friend taught me how. My older brother Dean comes onto the field and says that mom need to talk to both of us. Ok bye guy see you at 8 o'clock

At home...

"Hey kid I have to tell you something we are moving dad already at the new house." Mrs. Smith said. Where are we moving Me and Dean asked. "We are going back to San Fernando Valley in the same house we lived in before we came here same neighbors and all. Hey I wonder if all of my old friend are still living there Benny, Ham, Squints, Yeah Yeah, Kenny, Bertram, Timmy and Tommy. " I wonder how that man Mr. Mertle is doing.

Skip to tomorrow at the house...

Mom I'm leaving to go to the field I'll be back later to pack and to get to the airport. "Ok honey but please come back before I will do your clothes but come back before we have to go to the airport." Mrs. Smith said.

At baseball field..,

Hey guy I have some bad news. " what is it? The team questioned. I'm moving going back to the Valley. "What" they said. Yeah but let's forget about it and just practice. Our team was pretty well known around here. We practiced hitting and fielding I hit a home run today the boys hit it to third base. It time for me to go home and get to the airport ( Sorry I don't know how far it is and if you have to take a plane to get there.) send me letter or I will send all of you letter when I get there.

At the house...

"Ok is that everything are we ready to go to the airport to go back to the Valley." Mrs. Smith said. Yeah let's go!

Skip car ride...at airport

Flight 104 to Salt Lake City airport now boarding (Sorry I really don't know what the airport name is.)

One the airplane...

I just had one thing one my mine will anybody recognize me or will they be there. One thing I know it will be a crazy summer.

Till next time and I stayed up late trying to finish this so please review.

\- C


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Carly, Dean and the Cali team.

Carly pov

We drove from the airport to the house and started to carry stuff up to the house and after I finished unpacking I looked in my box and I didn't have the baseballs I think the Cali team must've took my baseballs before I left from Cali to move here. Wasn't there a place that sold baseballs here wasn't it Vincent's Drug store. Mom I'm going shopping i'll probably be back in a little if not i'll be home at dark. "Ok darling just be home before dark." Mrs. Scott said.

(Carly's clothes)

Skip to on the way to the store...

I walked into the familiar shop that i came to all the time before i moved away and then suddenly suddenly this boy called my name.

Yeah yeah Pov

I walked in the store I see a girl who looks familiar so I had to see if it was who I thought it was Carly? When she turned around and it looks like Carly did but older. "Yeah yeah and squint is that really you both look different." Carly said. Squint was doing what he does with his glasses. "Lets tell you what happened last summer. While we get this ball before Benny goes crazy cause we aren't there ." Squints said.

Skip to at the ball park...

"Where were you guys what took you so long." Benny said. We ran into somebody we all use to know well except for Smalls. Suddenly Carly walked in the gate and said hey how have you guys been. She was pulled in to a group hug. " Hi Carly you look different then you did last time we saw you. "Well yeah I was younger then I grew up." Benny came up to me and gave me a hug and said hey how have you been and how is Dean doing. "He is older he went to school back in California. Which reminds me i have to send him a letter and tell him something. "Well guys it been nice talking to you but i have to go back home before mom freaks out well she might remember you from a long time ago well some of you cause she met some of you well bye." Carly said.

Skip the walk the back...

Carly pov

Hey im going to my room and to write Dean a letter ok. " Ok darling tell him to visit as soon as he can." Mrs. Scott said. I walked in my room and wrote a letter.

Dear Dean,

Hey this will be the first time we have been apart exept when you stayed at someone's house and i will miss you. Mom says to visit soon and the team i played with in Cali they owe me some baseball if you see them. I came back her and already saw my old freinds and im going to go see about getting a job at the pool i will tell you how it goes and i am going to try and start playing ball again with the sandlot team but they have a full team now so i don't know. Well i just wanted to tell you we got here safe and i just realised i will have to sleep on the floor tonight or i can sleep in the treehouse for the sandlot players. I wanted to just talk some and bye i love you talk to you soon.

\- Carly

Okay this is it for this chapter please review and vote and tell people about this story till next time I just realized I put the brothers name was wrong .

\- C


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own sandlot but I own the Cali team and Carly.

I woke up to the phone ringing downstairs I waited for a little bit to see if someone would answer the phone was still ringing then the phone stopped so I went upstairs to get my clothes on for today. (that's her clothes up there) the phone started to ring down stairs so I started to run to get to the phone and I answer it and it is Dean.

Dean= D

Carly=C

D: Hey is mom or dad there

C: I don't think so I think I'm the only one here right now.

D: I just wanted to say I was coming to check on all of you this weekend and see if anything has changed.

C: Ok I will try and tell them and if you get to go to the Cali teams field later try and get my baseballs back will ya please.

D: Sure I will I might go over there now and talk to them cause I don't have nothing to do.

C: Well I'm going to explore the town some more and see if I see any familiar places or people.

D: Ok well love you bye.

C: ok bye love you to bro.

End of phone conversation...

Then I started on my way to the sandlot on my own.

IN CALIFORNIA...

 **Deans pov**

Hey guys how every thing been and also my sister is not happy about you guys taking her baseballs. " Well she shouldn't have left us." Jake said. then suddenly the team shouted, don't listen to him he's just mad that Carly left. Well you better get a new bucket of baseballs or give me the bucket of baseballs. Well I'm going to see her this weekend. "Hey guys look at this paper it a baseball team list of different teams we are going to play against." Austin said.

1\. Tigers

2\. All- Stars

3\. Mustangs

4\. California All-Stars

5\. Sanford Flyers

6\. Panthers

7\. Warriors

8\. The Dream

9\. Blue Hurricanes

10\. The Falcons

11\. Knights

12\. Sandlot

That's funny my sisters old friends played at a field they called the sandlot. "It might be them I mean there is a chance." Adam said. My sister should have told me if she saw them but she doesn't tell me stuff sometimes. The team said in union that sounds like her. yeah well I guess that its time for me to leave bye guys. Bye Dean the team shouted.

At the sandlot...

 **Carly pov**

Hey guys what are you looking at? " After someone saw us play Phillips team they signed us up." Benny said. oh ok that's cool so are all of you thinking of playing. "Yeah we might." Benny said. well if you do I want to play with y'all. "Yeah we will be unstoppable with both of you playing we will surely win." Ham said. " Yeah Yeah surely!" Yeah Yeah exclaimed. Oh yeah also my brother is coming here this weekend. "Ok is he any good at baseball." Squints said. what do you think he is my brother. I went to the outfield and practice hitting the ball the rest of the day (her hitting the ball is on the side.) and practice catching the baseball.

 ** _Till next time read and review..._**

word count: 541.

 ** _\- C_**


	4. Chapter 4

Today is the day Dean is coming for the weekend. Lets see what he is going to say about me still playing with the sandlot boys. I'm going to have to tell the boys that I wont be able to play that much this weekend. I thought back to the list the other day _I am excited to play some of the teams on the list._ I do miss the guys from the Cali team but it's to late now we have moved and I am committed to this team but I really don't care what team I am on as long as I get to play. I started walking to the sandlot

Skip her walking there now at the sandlot...

Hey guys I'm not going be able to stay for along time today. "Why you have a boy coming to your house." Ham said. No.. i stated but was cut off by Benny, Shut up! just base up you block heads. (Start playing the song up there just Imagine a team play with that song.) I was up I hit it to the centerfield and it dropped down and I ran I got stuck between 2nd and 3rd base. "Pickle!" Ham yelled. I finally got to third base and was safe. We played a little while longer and tried to get Benny out. ( I will go more into them playing at the sandlot in later chapters.) _It was time for me to go home and see Dean or get ready for him. I know moms going to be fussing at me to clean up because I'm so dirty._ I started on my way to the house.

Skip to at the house...

When I got home everything was just crazy Mom was running around cleaning and dad was fixing Deans room. I knew when it was like this at the house just go sit somewhere. So I went to the store to buy a pack of pop and just walk around. To see what was the same I saw the community pool I think the boys said they were banned from the pool I wonder how they got kicked out who am I kidding they probably got in trouble. Then I started walking home I started walking back home and when I got there Mom was done with her cleaning spree everything was back to normal and Dean was there. IM HOME!

"About time you have been gone a while" Dad said. I'm alway out later than this and Hey Dean. "So where do you go out to." Dean asked. I go to the sandlot every day just so yall know. I knew I when I heard that sandlot team was on the poster I knew you would have to play." Dean said. Oh so you do know I play does the Cali team know. "No,not that I know of." Dean said. Good

 _ **Till**_ _**next**_ _**time**_...

 **Tell** **me** **what you think**.

 _ **-**_ C


	5. Chapter 5

Today we are playing the Falcons my parents were getting mad about all of the noise.

(Skip car ride)

We got out to start to practice for the game. Welcome to the Falcons

home stadium today we have The Falcons and Sandlot up first hitting is the home team they hit and they scored 2 point then the sandlot hit they scored 1 point the whole time was a battle sandlot finally pulled through with a score of 2-3 after the game we went to eat of the game at a dinner.

We talked about the game and how we about lost we ate and started on our way home. My parent got mad on the way home cause they didn't get a moment of scilence on the way home.

/

 **Sorry it short I tried to make it as long as I can I will update soon ready and review.**


End file.
